The Time of Demonic Enslavement
by Bitter Rabbit
Summary: Thanks to the work of those horrid Angels, humans have found a way to Enslave demons. When Sebastian is reunited with the mate he was torn away from the two decide to rebel and turn the tables on the humans and angels. But will their plan work, or will they merely succeed in unleashing more pain and hell upon themselves?


**The Time of Demonic Enslavement**

**INTRO**

* * *

"Demons are deadly, soulless, creatures devoid of love. We have painstakingly summoned these creatures from the depths of Hell and found a way to domesticate them. We do this by forcing them into a human form as their natural state would make even the most level-headed man go insane. It is in this form that they serve you, their Masters. They do not require sleep as a human slave would so they can work as many hours or days as you need. They also do not eat human food as you do so there will be no reason to ever feed them. Through angelic means we are able to bind them to their Master so they are forced to serve you for all eternity, and not just you, no. Any and all blood relatives will be served by these demons and this will insure that with the purchasing of one demon your great great grandchildren can have the comforts of these slaves. What can they do you ask? Anything, cook, clean, mind the fields, see to your children, provide an outlet for sexual desires. They will come when you call them but it is best when you're not using them to keep them in a cage so they don't try to sneak off, and a specially made angelic cage will come with every demon purchase. If you plan on buying a lot then we can come to your house and have a specially made cage created at your home. Demon paraphernalia also comes with every demon to ensure they are kept in line, so please step up now. Think about it, an eternal servant that you need never pay or have to have feed, who doesn't need that? Please step up now!"

The man at the nobles' ballroom gathering was shouting these words to the crowd at large, "Remember these beings are cruel, heartless creatures. The more we can get out from the open and tame the better off we'll be. It is demons who cause the bad evils of people's hearts, the more that we enslave the less we'll have to worry about plaguing our hearts and minds with evil thoughts! It is God's will that the nobles of our land should be blessed with the chance for revenge on the very creatures who would infect your minds with sinful thoughts puppeteering your actions as a result. Make the Lord happy, make God forgive your sins by aiding in his efforts of domesticating these foul beasts!"

It seemed enough people were paying attention to him now for he turned to a circular platform behind him that had an angels' pentagram upon it. "Now, who would like the first one?"

"I will," called a rather old and fat noble heading towards the stage. Back out in the crowd sat an angelic face. A woman with light bluish-grey hair and eyes in a light purple and white dress, she crossed her legs and smiled.

"Let the purging of the unclean demons begins," she whispered softly.

"Now," the man said as a casket was wheeled out into the open. Undertaker was wheeling out the casket shrouded in his usual garments a grin on his face. The man turned to the plump noble. "Sir, we have a demon trapped within' this casket, we ask you imagine a human form in your mind. Any form, perhaps one of someone you cherished, or perhaps an entity from your dreams. Keep them in your mind and place your hand upon the casket."

Nervously the man did as he was asked and placed his hand on the box. "Now, we ask that you repeat these words after me."

He began reading an enchantment form a book in a language no one in the room recognized. Though the man repeated the words as close as he could, and shortly after the box began to glow and a defining scream erupted from within as well as out for the man too had begun screaming. The people in the crowd gasped.

"Don't be afraid ladies and gentlemen, this is all a part of the ritual."

When the screaming was done men came and helped the noble to his feet who instantly began complaining that no one told him it would hurt so bad. The Undertaker removed the chains on the casket and the door swung open. A naked woman with dark skin and long shimmering bluish-silver hair was within and she blinked looking around hardly able to believe where she was.

She scanned the crowd and took a step out immediately falling to her knees. She was weakened from the ritual. The man approached the noble. "She bears the contract symbol my Lord, please give her a command so we can make sure it works."

"She looks like my Hannah…" the man said nearly to the point of tears.

"Please Sir, a command. We must test it."

"Right, um…" he turned to the creature. "Demon stand up and… bring me a roll from the table over there."

She glared at him unmoving but the next second winced in pain and the pain slowly increased until she began writhing on the floor. "What's happening to her?" the noble asked.

"She's fighting it. Don't worry, the pain will become too intense soon and she'll be forced to—"

Gasping, from the pain she rose to her feet fumbling over to the table. The crowd parted fearfully as she collapsed before it knocking a tray of grapes to the floor. Clutching the table's edge she reached up taking hold of a roll before shakily getting to her feet. She fumbled back to him holding out the roll with the utmost disgust on her face. He took it and she collapsed again her pain over now that she had completed the command. Slowly the crowd began clapping and it slowly grew into an applause, and other nobles spoke up wanting a piece of the action…

* * *

A couple hundred years later on a ship in the middle of sailing, a girl sat playing the piano as there was knock on the music room door. The piano music ceased as she turned towards the door. It opened and her family butler stepped in. A tall handsome man that could have passed for a Prince were he not wearing the uniform of a lowly servant.

"Excusez-moi de vous déranger," he said as he entered and then he walked close to her and with a bow he sat down a tray of tea on a nearby table. "The ship will be docking shortly."

"_I don't know why I have to go to London anyway!_" she snapped in perfect French. Obviously because she was French. Her long brunette hair was partly in a bun, and partly cascading down her thin neck. Her eyes matched her hair almost exactly.

"Now now," her butler said handing a tea cup to her. "Your mother has requested you stop speaking French so as to not offend your new family."

"_I have a Father!_" she spat still in French. "_He may be dead but that doesn't mean Mother can just run off and marry as she pleases!_"

Her father had racked up quite a lot of debt and dishonored their name something terrible before he died leaving them with very little.

"I am sorry you disapprove of this union," he said softly. "However, please do try and steer clear of your French though. You mother will be displeased if she hears."

"Fine," she sighed before taking a sip of tea. "Sebastian…"

Sebastian had walked over to a vase to fix the arrangement of the flowers there. "You're a demon yes?"

"Oui," he answered, and the he too recalled they were supposed to stop speaking French. It was rather difficult as he had been speaking this language for the last thousand years ever since he was sold to her ancestors. "You know this, why do you ask?"

She got to her feet dressed in the finest frills and materials money can buy. The sun streamed in through the silk curtains of the music room on the ship. She walked up behind him grabbing his coat and laying her face against his back. "Tell me about Hell."

"It is not appropriate to speak of such things," Sebastian explained.

"C'mon," she said rubbing her cheek against him. "Do you miss it? Your home?"

"No," he answered for he could not tell a lie, not to his young Lady, and it was not for lack of trying. It had been a order by her ancestors. He could not lie to any member of her family. "It is not the home I miss…"

"Ah, so you do miss something!" she said happily snacking her way around his tall frame she moved in front of him resting her chin on his chest. "What is it then?"

"It is not a matter of what," he explained.

"You mean, it is a who?" he long eyelashes fluttered as she stared up at him.

"Oui," he nodded somewhat grimly.

"Who?" she urged.

"My mate," he answered.

"Mate?" she repeated with a disgusted tone. It sounded gross, like how sex between animals was called mating.

"Sorry, the term you humans would use would probably be lover," he explained.

"Lover?" she sighed. "You… you had a lover in Hell?"

It bothered her to know this. She liked to think of her Sebastian as adoring only her as he had cared for her since before she could remember. He was the one who got her to stop crying when she was sad, checked her room for boogeymen before she went to sleep, and now that she was older he was the one who kissed her forehead when she was sad.

"Indeed."

"Where is your lover?"

"I don't know, when I was forced to Earth through the occult summoning we were separated," he explained and she turned away from him after hearing his tone. He always spoke of the day he came to Earth with such bitterness, it upset her.

Yes, a secret occult church had learned a ritual that summoned demons from Hell at random, and once they appeared before them, another ritual was used to force them into a contract to be bound to a noble who has paid a sufficient price, and not just to them, but their next of kin and all the descendants thereafter. In this way a single demon could serve one family for nearly all of eternity. He could remember it like it was yesterday. He would never forget the look on his mates face as he faded from his arms.

"Oh, well you can just forget about her. You have me now," she said smiling turning back to face him and throwing him her best smile. The young Lady had had a bit of crush on him; Sebastian had known this for a while. Needless to say, he did not feel the same. After being forced into servitude to her family, he didn't feel much but a hidden derision for her and her family, a condemnation he was forced to hide.

"My," he said grinning a rather devilish grin staring down at her thin face and small frame. "When did I say my lover was a woman?"

The girls face lit beet red at that and the doors opened. Her mother peeked into the room. "Get your bags, we're docking soon. Sebastian don't dottle! Help her get ready!"

She hurried off, and at the command the mark on the back of his hand began to burn and his body moved instantaneously to carry out the order even without his choosing. He had no choice. Whether he wanted to or not, his contract forced him to carry out the order. Another little trick the occult had learned to perform. Not only could they force a demon into a contract they did not choose to be in, but they were forced to obey every order whether they wanted to or not. It was though a puppet was pulling the strings and their bodies moved without their consent. They could fight it, and oh Sebastian had tried. Though, if a demon fought it, it caused them agonizing pain that only increased the longer the order was left uncompleted.

He grabbed her cloak that was draped on a hook and held it out for Marguerite. She walked over slipping her arms through and he tied the ribbon to close it.

"Sebastian, this is an order."

He glanced up at her.

"While we are in England, I wish for you serve me diligently and protect me from any harm that may come my way, and you are to make sure I look good in their society's eye. I don't wish to be made a fool of."

He knelt to one knee bowing, "Oui, mon jeune Châtelaine."

* * *

Hours later their carriage pulled up outside the Phantomhive Manor coming to a stop. Sebastian jumped down from the front of the carriage.

Marguerite's mother turned to her as Sebastian opened the door. "Don't you upset Lord Phantomhive, my marrying him will give us incredible wealth. If you say anything to ruin—"

"I get it," she sighed. "I will be good Mother."

"You had best, if he decides he doesn't like me we'll be sent back to France with not titles or wealth," she snapped before taking Sebastian's hand and disembarking from the carriage. Sebastian held his hand out for Marguerite as well and stepped down as well before turning to him.

"Sebastian, I'm really nervous," she said softly.

"I am here mon jeune Châtelaine," he said softly. "You need not worry."

Smiling she turned to follow her mother. Lord Phantomhive was standing on the front steps. He was tall with slate colored hair, and soft honey colored brown eyes. He had on his best outfit for the occasion she saw. Beside him was a young boy just slightly younger than she, he was dressed like city rat. Nothing fancy about his clothes at all. He wore a long white shirt with sleeves that just fell past his fingertips. He had on a brown vest that was far shorter than the shirt that wasn't tucked in. He had a black ribbon tied at his collar and a rather phoofed hat. His shorts made her the most angry as the suspenders on them fell to the side of his legs. He couldn't even be bothered to tuck his shirt in and wear his suspenders correctly, honestly! He had a medical eye-patch over one eye as well and she was just wondering how he had injured it when…

"My Lady," Lord Phantomhive said stepping down to her where he held out his hand and she placed her in it, he then proceeded to kiss the back of it chastely. "It is so nice to meet you."

"We are honored to be here Lord Phantomhive," she said softly. "This is my daughter Marguerite."

"It is wonderful to meet you my dear," he said. "My name is Vincent."

"It is good to meet you Monsieur," she said holding out her hand as well which he kissed softly.

"Please come in," he said and turning he recalled the boy on the steps. "This is my servant Ciel. Please feel free to ask him for anything."

"Oh, yes of course," her Mother said. "Over there is our servant Sebastian. Sebastian come here!"

Sebastian had been grabbing their luggage and was almost up to the house when he finally looked up and froze. Ciel's eyes locked with his and both of the felt their hearts do a back flip at the sight of one another.

"Sebastian! What are you waiting for?" Marguerite's mother asked desperately not wanting to be made a fool of in front of her new husband.

"Uh… I'll help you," Ciel said he took off towards Sebastian taking a few of the suitcases from him.

"Well, come in, my servant will make us all some tea," Lord Phantomhive said leading the way as the two women followed. There was a moment's pause as the two waited for them to depart from earshot and when they had they turned to each other. Sebastian dropped the suitcases he held not caring what broke or even if it popped open and the young Ladies' unmentionable spilled out. He threw his arms around Ciel pulling him close. It had been a thousand years since he had last seen him, or held him, or smelled his sweet scent.

"Ciel!"

"Shhh," Ciel whispered stroking his hair. Even though the two had never seen the other in human forms before, they still had recognized each other instantly, but it hadn't been form looks. Demons had ways of identifying each other without their eyes. "You can't let them hear you say my name with such a tone."

He pulled back cupping Ciel's face. "I can't believe they got you too. Here I thought you were still in Hell. Are you alright, have you been…"

"Ahh…" Ciel let out a slightly pained noise and stood immediately pulling from his arms. "Sorry."

He clutched his shielded eye, "the Master is calling me. I have to…"

"I understand, I'll talk to you later," Sebastian said and Ciel turned heading into the house. He felt his hand begin to burn as well; his Mistress was calling him too. Sighing he gathered the suitcases together to carry them inside. After all this time, he had found his Ciel again. He too was enslaved to these pathetic humans. Though at least he found him, at least he could see him again. He headed inside placing the suitcases in the hall as Marguerite came running.

"_What's taken you, c'mon we're having tea_," she said in French. He want's our whole household present.

She turned back heading into the study. Marguerite and her mother were seated on a plush sofa opposite Lord Vincent's armchair. Sebastian stood silently by the door awaiting any orders or instructions as the family made small talk. A few minutes later Ciel wheeled in some tea and poured a cup for all present before he too stood off to the side like a statue awaiting his orders. Though the two used this time to feast upon the image of each other to memorize every inch of the other's form and Ciel imagined himself removing every article of clothing feeling the skin of his lover once more, kissing him and being kissed, touching, clawing, even biting playfully at the other as demons tended to do. His breath quivered for a moment at the thought and Sebastian saw Ciel tear his eyes away for his own safety. He couldn't very well get aroused right here, that would be awkward.

Sebastian couldn't help but smile. To know after all this time he could still induce such a longing in Ciel's body even without laying a hand on him, well, it was a compliment beyond measure.

* * *

Lord Phantomhive was holding a party that evening in honor of the arrival of his fiancé. The best food had been made by Ciel for the occasion, and the guests began arriving around four. Ciel having finished the preparations was told by Lord Phantomhive he had a special task for him for the party and that was supplying entertainment. Ciel's gaze had fallen at the mention of this and he took Ciel out to a velvet covered wall that had chains for each of his limbs as well as his neck. He had done this once before for his Lord's parties, so he knew what to expect.

Ciel walked over standing with his back to the wall allowing his Master to chain him to it. When he finished Vincent placed his hand on Ciel's chin tilting his face up to meet his. "Don't break the chains and don't be rude. Be good now, and don't upset my guests."

With that he turned leaving Ciel chained there, and he sighed. This was not going to be fun.

The first guests began arriving after ten minutes and fifteen after that one of the guests had come up smiling with a group of his colleges. "What do I win if I hit him?"

Tanaka who was running his station pointed to a barrel of the toys Lord Phantomhive made at his company. "You get one for every knife that makes contact."

The man turned to the large breasted blonde woman at his arm whose eyes had lit up, "Are you going to win something for me?"

"Of course, baby," he said smiling. "What sort of fiancé would I be if I didn't. He picked up one of the throwing knives and aimed carefully. Then, he threw!

Krack!

The sound of the knife entering the wooden board he was tied to could be heard. It was a few inches away from his arm, he glared back at the man who looked rather embarrassed. "Damn it!"

"You're going to try again aren't you?" the woman asked tugging softly on his sleeve.

"Yea, of course," he said nervously taking another knife. "Sun got in my eyes is all..."

He aimed once more and threw!

Krack!

The knife entered the wood high above his head. He actually had to stifle a laugh at that one. Ciel had never understood why humans were so untalented at many things. He had never thrown an object that had missed it's target, at least not when throwing at inanimate object. It just seemed silly to him a demon who had senses much stronger than a humans.

"Let me try," came the voice of a tall playboy looking man clearly there to impress the big breasted female of his species. Her fiancé looked rather pissed at his arrival. He grabbed two knives in one hand and two in the other.

"Watch how it's done boy," he snapped an threw the knives in his left hand, and without waiting a second threw the ones in his right. Ciel winced at the first knife cut through his flesh just below his collarbone. Another embedding itself in his forearm. One in the thigh of his left leg, and another just above the ankle of his right.

The woman began clapping as the man bowed grabbing a bitter rabbit doll from the bin he handed it to her even as her fiancé quickly shuffled her away. Then smiling he walked up onto the podium and grabbed hold of the knife below his collarbone. Ciel couldn't help but wince as the blade shifted in his wound from the force of his grabbing hold of it, and staring into his eyes he ripped it out. "Hurts huh demon?" he asked grinning before being none to gentle at removing the others, he gave the knives back to Tanaka so he could clean them, Tanaka looking none to pleased. Ciel liked Tanaka, for a human he wasn't bad and had been nice to him ever since his arrival. Ciel had already made a note that should he ever find a way out of his forced contract, Tanaka would be one of the few humans he would not kill...

* * *

Sebastian put up his young Lady's hair to make sure she looked extra nice.

"Lord Phantomhive says he wants you to serve drinks at this party," Marguerite said as she looked at her hair in the mirror.

"I'll be happy to do any task given to me," Sebastian said softly.

"Sebastian," Marguerite turned to him and with a hopeful gleam to her eyes smiled. "Will you dance with me at the party?"

"That would be highly inappropriate. You are a beauty, I am certain there will be plenty of men requesting you to accompany them to the dance floor," he said softly.

"…"

"Come, you should head down stairs," Sebastian said holding the door open for her and she walked out into the hall heading down the stairs.

He sighed, he would have to head to the kitchen now since he had to serve these horrid humans. When he entered the kitchen had expected to see Ciel, in fact, he had been looking forward to another glimpse of him. Though he was denied that pleasure when he he saw Ciel was nowhere to be seen.

One of the human servants a girl named Maylene handed him a tray to take and carry around so he could offer people drinks as they went by. H took it and headed out into the open sun.

Plenty of guests were there, but they were expecting a great many more. Sebastian did his task of offering drinks, and headed far enough into the throws of the party that he could see some of the entertainment areas set up. Many people had brought their own demons with them and had set up entertainments involving them. To one side they had a pleasure tent set up where there was a demon prepared to service a human who requested it, and there were other similar tents and booths set up, but one stood out, and the sight of it made his blood boil.

Ciel was chained by his wrists, neck, and ankles to a wall behind him, and Sebastian's eyes widened at the sight of one of the humans with a knife. He appeared to be aiming to throw it to see if he could hit Ciel or not. He had heard they were doing a form of bear baiting with demons but had been fortunate enough to never have witnessed one, until today.

Ciel was already bleeding in a few places where people had made a lucky shot and feeling irate he began heading over there forcing his tray into the arm of a girl who had been about to take a glass of wine. His eyes dead set on the back of the human's head who was lining up his shot.

* * *

**A word form B. Bunny:** Hello all! I was here for a time, then I left, and now I'm back with a new work. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
